Starco - Behind Closed Doors
This story is insanely innapropriate for le children ages 10 and under, so read at your own risk. Star and Marco were having a sleepover and it turns upside down. ONLY UC AND ME CAN EDIT Chapter 1 The young blond-haired girl was bouncing around the house when she heard a voice. "Psssst! Star! In your room!" Marco said. Star bounced up the stairs and jumped in her room. "So, Slumber Party." Marco said and laughed. "Yeah sure. PILLOW FIGHT!" Star screamed. "But I gotta pee! Be right back." She said. Marco shook in excitement under the covers. A few seconds have passed, and grabbing her trusty pillow, Star made her move and... BAM! she thwacked Marco in the head with her pillow. The two laughed and continued on. Marco grabbed a pillow and hit Star on her side. Star fell on the bed and chuckled. After the pillow fight, they got really bored. "Star... I'm bored." Marco whispers. "Same..." she says and blushes. She goes and shuts the door. Star threw herself on the bed and Marco lied beside her. Chapter 2 Star eventually rolled on top of him and hugs him, smiling gently. Marco feels a rush of love and hugs her tight. The hug slowly got more intense and heated. Star rolled over and kissed him. A few minutes passed and had a single string of saliva connecting, while they stared at eachother. The two felt a rush of love like never before. Star slipped off Marco's hoddie and began to gently kiss him. Not even uttering a word the two were on top of eachother and Marco began to suck on Star's collarbone. A few minutes passes and Star began to softly moan. Chapter 3 (THE SMEX PART.) Star, in a daze, starting pulling off Marco's pants. Marco pulls up on Star's dress thing. Star wasn't wearing her tights today, and they were in their pjs. The two felt their hearts racing like never before, and Star began to blush. ALOT. "Star... I love you." Marco ebaboratley says. "More than anything." he continues. He began to trace his fingers through Star's blonde hair, and Star says "I love you too...." and they begin to make out. Star began to yank on Marco's hair and went to grab his Karate belt. Whip me with this." she says and chuckles. Marco says "I love you too much...." Random rainbows magicially appeared around them, and Marco sees that he's cummed all over the dayum bed. He feels a rush of some feeling like being horny and happy at the same time. Marco slipped off his skinny jeans and inserted his u-kno-wat into Star's thing. "Erff... Ugnn..." Star moans. She felt incredibly light-headed and began to moan a bit more. "Marco.. oh Marco~" Her soft moans filled the room and Marco stopped. "Can I see.. something? I hope you know what I mean." he says. "Oh sure, I understand." she says. Star splits her legs apart revealing her (censored for benefits) and he began to swirl his tounge deeper by the second. Star tried to hold back a big moan and then let out. Suddenly, it got more intense. "No... don't stop... please don't stop... ohhhhhh~" "M-m-my mind is melting.. ohmygod Marco don't stop! AGNNNNNNNNNNGH!" Marco continued more quick and roughly. "Agnnnh.. don't stop ever.... Ifeellikei'mgonnacummmm..." She eventually leaked the bed and squirted it on Marco's face. "Holy crap I'm so sorry~" she whispers. "Its okay. I'm fine." he replies. Marco slid up and bit and suckled on her perky nipple. A good 15 minutes passed and Star felt a chill as the breeze hit her saliva-coated breast. Marco kept doing it. "Oh... ohhhh.. yes..." Star whispers. Star wraps her lips around Marco's u-kno-wat and he started to feel vibes of relaxation he never felt before. "Star..... yes...." he tried to hold back a big dopey grin, but failed. Star began to bounce on it. "Yep. Take all of your best friend's dick." He exclaimed. It eventually stopped with Star and Marco hugging eachother tightly. And dat mah friends, is how the Starco was born. Category:Tanzanite hates this page